


Frozen

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [13]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Mirandy christmas fanfics, yes I know it's march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: HEY so I know it's been a minute, school/work got wild. But here is the second last prompt (that I'm going to do) for my christmas fic fest thingy. Yes I know It's march, I'm sorry.ANYWAY; Andy wants to skate, Miranda does not- spoiler alert; they go skating.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Frozen

“Miranda! I know you are in there!”

Miranda froze in the kitchen, her recently brewed cup of coffee warm in her hand. Her eyes wide as she took in a slow breath.

Andy was not supposed to know she was home. Miranda had told her she would be spending the evening at the office. This was obviously a lie.

The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. Miranda had half a mind to hide under the counter and hope Andy didn’t come around to the other side but she was wearing a pencil skirt and to squat would be undignified.

Andy entered the kitchen, eyeing Miranda wearily. Miranda glanced down at the Book in her hands.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“Did you accost my employees?”

Andy frowned.

“I asked my question first.”

“Yes, but my question involves the safety of my staff.”

Andy rolled her eyes as she dropped the Book on the counter.

“If you must know, I asked Melanie if she wanted me to bring the Book since I was coming over here anyway, and she was very happy to give it to me.”

“As well as my house keys, I see.”

“Yeah, well I went to visit you at the office, I was hoping to cheer you up, but when I got there I heard the craziest thing.”

Miranda lowered herself further into her seat.

“When I got there, they said you’d already left for the day. Which I thought was so funny, since I’d already heard from you that you’d be spending the evening there. Imagine my surprise to find you’d lied to me.”

“Andrea-”

Andy’s frown deepened.

“No Miranda, you need to listen. I thought we were friends. Friends don’t lie to each other. I’m sorry if the last time we met up I did something to upset you, but you can’t just avoid me and hope I go away!”

Miranda nodded.

“I know- that’s not what happened.”

Andy deflated in defeat.

“Then you have to explain what happened, because the only information I have is that last time I met you for coffee I hugged you and you’ve been avoiding me ever since. If physical touch is a weird thing for you, you just have to tell me.”

Miranda shook her head vehemently.

“No! I mean- I liked that- a lot. I was simply ruminating on a few concerns-”

“What concerns could you possibly have? I’m not asking for your hand in marriage.”

Miranda blushed at that.

“Will you let me speak please?”

Andy sighed and nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“You’ve mentioned several times the idea of visiting the duck pond to go skating, and I had concerns about it, it’s so unsafe and there are large crowds. You just seemed so excited and I find it absolutely impossible to say no to you.” Miranda trailed off as she finished.

Andy sighed.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Miranda frowned.

“I am no such thing!”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Well now I’ve caught you, your worst nightmare is coming true. Get your coat.”

Miranda crossed her arms and narrowed. The nerve of this girl.

“And where, pray tell, will we be going?”

Andy smirked dangerously.

“To the duck pond of course!”

Miranda shook her head.

“Not a chance. I don’t even own skates.”

Andy’s grin widened.

“The details of your incompetence do not interest me-”

Miranda scoffed.

“Haha, very funny Andrea.”

“It’s nothing! I just so happen to have an extra pair of ice skates in your size.”

Miranda shook her head again, more firmly this time.

“I might fall and break my neck. You’ll never get me on the ice.”

Andy narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll always catch you, and anyway- you owe me for blowing me off and lying to me.”

Miranda slumped in defeat. She had no argument for that.

This is how she found herself in a small warm up shack at the park with Andy, who was kneeling on the floor between her feet to properly tie up her skates.

Miranda knew she was being difficult, she knew and she didn’t care as she sat on the bench, arms crossed, very obviously pouting.

“You, Miranda Priestly, are a child.”

Miranda huffed and only pouted harder.

Andy stood, and held out her arms to help Miranda up.

Miranda shook her head.

Andy raised her brows.

“Miranda, seriously? You’re really going to act like a toddler right now? I can’t believe you.”

Andy turned and walked towards the ice, stepping off the snow and onto its smooth surface, immediately gliding away.

Miranda sighed, Andy was right. She was being unfair. Cautiously she stood from the bench and toddled her way over to the ice. She felt her skate shift in the snow, and her arms stretched out instinctively for balance. Carefully she stepped off the snow and onto the ice. She sighed in relief. 

Unfortunately she relaxed too soon, as a kid whizzed by on his skates, pushing her from the edge of the ice, further in. Then another kid pushed from behind her sending her forward.

As people pushed past her, Miranda began to panic. Her arms flailing to keep her balance, then suddenly there was an arm around her waist and she was gliding away from the crowd.

Tears poured down Miranda’s cheeks, as Andy stopped them both. Andy took her hands in one of hers, and wiped her tears.

“Hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Miranda sniffled.

“Andrea, I don’t know how to skate.”

Andy tipped her head, and sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Miranda shrugged.

“It’s embarrassing, I’m a grown woman who doesn’t know how to skate?”

Andy laughed, it sounded almost twinkly, and it brought a small smile to Miranda’s face.

“I can teach you. Come on, hold my hand.”

Andy pulled them a little bit away from the edge, and carefully she showed Miranda the way to angle her feet in order to push herself across the ice.

“Now, nice and slow, just push with your feet like this.”

It didn’t take long for Miranda to get it. If she was being honest, she was enjoying the feeling of Andy’s hand in her own, a lot more than any of the skating.

As she got the hang of it, they began to go a little faster, and were able to get a couple laps around the pond before disaster struck.

Miranda’s toe pick stuck in the ice going around a turn, but before she could be thrown forward onto the ice, Andy rounded in front of her, catching her.

Miranda’s breath caught in her throat, as her front pressed into Andy’s and she felt Andy’s strong arms around her.

They were very close.

Miranda kept glancing between Andy’s lips and eyes.

“Told you I would catch you.” Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled softly, before grabbing at Andy’s jacket and pressing their lips together. Andy hummed softly, as Miranda kissed her firmly.

As they pulled apart, Andy grinned.

“Good thing you’re a better kisser than you are a skater.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes, and smacked Andy’s shoulder playfully.

Andy pulled away from her, gliding around behind her and smacking her butt gently. Miranda yelped, as Andy sped off.

“Andrea?!”

Andy laughed.

“What are you going to do about it, slow poke?”

Miranda grinned as she skated after Andy (she would not catch her).


End file.
